Enamorándome de un pelirrojo
by GingerLuna-Grint
Summary: Sorpresas, sorpresas en la relación de Ron y Hermione.  Un pelirrojo se enamora y seducirá a la perfecta Hermione Granger.  Un Weasley se interpondrá en la relación que actualmente mantiene la castaña.  Personajes de la gran J. K. Rowling.
1. Ayúdame Bill

Ron se iría de Inglaterra. Él y Harry habían sido transferidos a Alemania para ayudar en una serie de casos de ataques en aquel país europeo, los habían llamado ya que eran de los mejores Aurores del departamento.  
Ron no quería dejar sola a Hermione, desde que la castaña cumplió los veinte años vivía sola en su propio apartamento.  
Los padres de la castaña se encontraban al norte del Reino Unido, tendrían varias convenciones de dentistas, los señores Weasley se irían a Rumania a visitar a Charlie ya que casi no lo veían, Ginny se encontraba de gira con el equipo de quidditch al que pertenecía, George se iría a sortilegios Weasley y por ende pasaría esos días con Angelina. Ron con el temor de que algo le sucediese a su novia, optó por dejarla con su hermano Bill en Shell Cottage, con él, Fleur y su pequeña Victoire de un año.  
Ron se dirigió mediante aparición a la casa de su hermano, esa playa le traía demasiados recuerdos, malos y uno que otro, bueno.  
Con paso lento mientras observaba aquella hermosa playa se dirigió a la puerta principal. Tocó tres veces y observó un poco la morada de su hermano y su cuñada.  
Bill que se encontraba sentado tomando un té en la cocina, escuchó el golpeteo de alguien llamaba a su puerta, su esposa no se encontraba en casa, se había marchado a su trabajo en gringotts, su pequeña yacía en la madriguera. Dejó su taza que se encontraba a la mitad, se levantó de su silla con un eje de curiosidad, no eran muy a dados a ser visitados. Caminó por el pasillo que conducía a la puerta, preguntó a la persona desconocida que yacía del otro lado.  
—¿Quien es?  
—Soy Ron, Bill.  
El hermano abrió la puerta y estrechó en un abrazo a su hermano, lo invitó a pasar cerrando tras de si la puerta.  
—¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?  
¿Como estas?  
—Bien. ¿Que tal tú, Fleur y la pequeña?  
— Bien aunque Fleur y yo no la estamos pasando nada bien. Quiere irse unos días con sus padres. Yo no iré, el banco no me dio permiso.  
—Que mal. Bueno Bill, respondiendo a tu pregunta, he venido a pedirte un favor.  
—Dime.  
— Quisiera pedirte, bueno a ti y Fleur , ¿Si es posible que Hermione se quede con ustedes durante el tiempo que me iré a Alemania? Sus padres no están en la ciudad, en la madriguera no habrá nadie. Me aterra dejarla sola y más para el asunto por el que voy. Muchos mortifagos saben que ella es mi novia y la mejor amiga de Harry, temo por ella.  
—No te preocupes Ron, se puede quedar aquí, ya te mencioné que Fleur no estará unos días. Nos servirá para tratar de solucionar nuestros problemas. Además yo me iré al banco la mitad del dia y podré estar con Hermione.

—Te lo agradezco, Bill.  
—¿Cuando te iras?  
—Parto mañana en la madrugada, me despediré de ella.  
— Dile que iré por ella. Iré a las seis.  
— Gracias Bill se lo diré.

En ese momento Fleur llegaba a la casa, se sorprendió de ver a Ron en la sala. El pelirrojo le explicó la situación, ella acepto encantada sin imaginar lo que vendría después.  
— Clago Gon, dile a Hegmione que es bienvenida. Yo saldge por unos días con mis padges, pego estague uno días.  
— Gracias Fleur, Bill. Yo estaré fuera por un mes, tal vez dos. No lo sé.  
— No te preocupes, puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera.  
— Te aseguro, Bill, que a la semana o antes querrá irse.  
— No la dejaremos. — El hermano sonreía burlonamente, imaginando la escena.  
— Bueno, me retiro. Nos vemos en un mes o más.

El pelirrojo se despidió de un fuerte abrazo de su hermano, se dirigió a Fleur y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Entró a la chimenea de la casa y pronuncio como destino la casa de la castaña. Al cabo de unos breves segundos, fue envuelto en las verdes llamas.


	2. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

**¡Hola! He decidido subir el segundo capítulo, espero les guste aunque noto todo lo contrario. ¿Tan mal y aburrida esta? ¿Soy un fraude escribiendo?**

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en su apartamento. Tenia minutos de haber llegado. En la mesa de la cocina estaban esparcidos pergaminos importantes de algunas criaturas mágicas mientras ella calentaba su comida con una cara de cansancio que ni ella podía con su alma. El ruido de la chimenea la sobresaltó, haciendo que se llevara una mano al pecho, al girarse completamente asustada con varita en mano, divisó a Ron. Inmediatamente soltó su varita.  
—¡Ronald!  
— ¡Mione! Tengo noticias.  
—¿Que sucede, amor?— Se acercó donde su novio dándole un dulce beso en los labios, él la estrecho en sus brazos tratando de profundizarlo, serian un mes o tal vez más sin besar a su castaña.  
Ron y Hermione aun no pasaban al siguiente nivel en su relación,"la de intimar". Ron la arrinconó en el sofá, acariciaba sus piernas por la parte trasera, Hermione se tensó y Ron lo notó separándose al instante.  
Jadeando y ambos con la respiración entre cortada se miraron y el pelirrojo comenzó a explicarse.  
— Lo siento Mione, sé que aun no estas lista, no sé que me pasa, pero, no puedo estar sin haber estado contigo. Llevamos un año de novios.  
—Lo sé, Ron. Entiéndeme aun no me siento preparada, no sé que me pasa. Anhelo estar contigo en esas condiciones, lo he soñado, también quiero hacerlo, pero al momento algo me atemoriza.  
— No te preocupes, ven, tengo noticias.

Ron la tomó de la mano, obligándola a sentarse en el sofá, el se encontraba de pie y rápidamente se sentó a su lado, le observó y comenzó a hablar.  
— Bueno, ¿Ya sabes que durante mi traslado, no quiero dejarte sola?  
— Sí, ¿Qué sucede? Aunque yo puedo cuidarme, amor.  
— Fui con Bill a Shell Cottage, le pregunté y él y Fleur, accedieron.  
—¿Accedieron? — Hermione no entendía a que se refería su novio, él antes de explicarle el motivo, tomó su mano.  
— Iras a quedarte por un mes o más a Shell Cottage, bueno hasta que tus padres o yo regresemos a Gran Bretaña.  
—¡Ron! Yo puedo cuidarme sola, ya sabes, no es necesario.  
— Me quedaré más tranquilo amor. Esos idiotas a los que buscaremos ya pudieron habernos investigado. Si te hacen algo, moriré.  
— Esta bien, Ronald Weasley, me iré a casa de Bill y Fleur. ¿Los dos aceptaron?  
— Sí aunque Fleur se ira por unos días a Francia con Victoire a visitar a sus padres. Creo que están teniendo pequeños problemas maritales.  
—Oh, que mal.  
— Yo no soportaría que nosotros nos separáramos, sabes que te amo.  
— Yo a ti, mi amor.

Se acercaron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, después de algunos minutos de mimos, Ron ayudó a su novia a preparar sus pertenencias para mudarse por unas semanas con su hermano y cuñada. Ella le dijo que no era necesario, que mejor se fuera a descansar a la madriguera. Ella iría a su casa por lo que necesitara.  
Al cabo de las seis, Bill apareció en la chimenea de la sala de Hermione, Ron aun se encontraba en la estancia. Antes de dejar partir al amor de su vida, le besó con entusiasmo, y era valido, no se verían por un largo tiempo. El pelirrojo menor se despidió de su hermano con un fuerte abrazo, Bill le aseguró que cuidaría de Hermione como si fuese él. Al termino del abrazo y con algunas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, entró a la chimenea, pronunciando como destino final: "La Madriguera".

Bill se giró y encontró a Hermione llorando, se sintió tonto, pero se acercó a ella, la abrazó atrayéndola a él, en ese momento, sintió como una pequeña corriente lo atravesaba, Hermione se abrazó a él, rodeándolo con sus pequeñas manos, sintió un breve escalofrío, pero no le tomó importancia, pensó por unos segundos que tal vez fue porque era de las pocas veces que se abrazaba a él.  
—¿Estas mejor? — Bill limpiaba las lagrimas de ella.  
— Sí, gracias Bill. — gimoteó Hermione.  
— Bueno, será mejor irnos. ¿Ya hechizaste tu casa? Por protección, claro.  
— Sí, hace un rato. Ron me ayudó.  
— De acuerdo. Vamonos entonces.  
Entraron a la chimenea, Bill cargaba la maleta de ella, tomó su mano y pronunció su destino, desapareciendo al instante de arrojar los polvos flú.

Aterrizaron tosiendo en la sala de su casa, Fleur se encontraba sentada con su pequeña en brazos. De inmediato se puso de pie dejando a la pequeña en el mullido sofá.  
— Hegmione, te ayudare. Pasa. — Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Bill rápidamente salió y tomó las cosas de la castaña, las dejo en el recibidor, pero antes de subirlas, se acercó a su pequeña.  
— Gracias, Fleur. — Respondió la chica.  
— No hay de que. Bill, queguido, ayuda a Hegmione a instalarse en la habitación junto a la de mouche gui. Preparare la cena.  
— Oh, lo siento Fleur. Tendré que negarme a cenar, cené con Ron. Preferiría darme una ducha e irme a dormir.  
— No te peocupes. Esta bien. Suban entonces.

Bill y Hermione se pusieron en marcha, Bill adelante y ella tras él.  
El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de la habitación e ingresó a ella, la castaña algo temerosa y cohibida, le siguió.  
— Listo, Hermione. Esta es tu habitación, por ahí se encuentra el baño. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedirlo.  
— Gracias Bill, lo haré.  
¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
—¡Claro!— El pelirrojo sonreía naturalmente.  
—¿Fleur y tú, están distanciados?  
— Sí, ella quiere irse a Francia para tratar de solucionar las cosas. Pienso que eso lo empeorara.  
— Yo también lo creo.  
— Piensa que la engaño con otra mujer.  
—¿Otra? Pero tú serias incapaz de hacerlo.  
— Bueno, es que en eso tiene un poco de razón. — Bill desde hacia algunos meses, había descubierto que se estaba enamorando de otra, una chica que convivía muy poco con él, pero en esas pocas ocasiones, lo volvía loco, le gustaba estar con ella.  
— No te conviene estar en esa situación, tienes a una pequeña pero hermosa familia.  
— Pero, es que en cuanto vi a esa mujer, no paro de pensar en ella. — Bill estaba sentado en la cama junto a la ella.  
—¿Es del banco?  
—No.  
— ¿Entonces?

Bill se acercó a ella, Hermione comenzó a respirar con rapidez. Bill acortó la pequeña distancia que los separaba y atrapó los labios de Hermione. Ella respondía a su beso por alguna extraña razón que no sabía explicarse, él la sujetó con sus manos en su rostro, y ella rodeó su cuello. El beso se profundizaba, hacia tan solo unos minutos que había despedido a Ron. Bill entró con su lengua a la boca de Hermione mientras la recostaba ya que estaban en una posición incomoda, él quedó sobre ella y Hermione lo envolvió con sus piernas en la cintura de él.  
—Bill, caguiño.  
Automáticamente se separaron, Hermione se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño, preparándose para tomar una ducha, se preguntaba porque no había detenido a Bill, porque respondió tan efusiva a su beso. Agradecía a Merlín y todos los dioses de que la esposa de aquel hombre hubiese gritado y no subido a la habitación y encontrarlos en medio de un pasional beso. Se metió a la ducha para pensar en Ron y olvidarse de Bill aunque le fue imposible, inconscientemente se tocaba los labios recordando como se sentía que Bill la besara, que introdujera su lengua. Aun mantenía su sabor, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tan absurdos.


	3. Entre coqueteos y accidentes

¡Hola! He aquí de nuevo con una nueva actualización.  
Espero que les siga gustando. Besos ;)

* * *

Bill se quedó unos momentos sentado en la cama donde dormiría por unas semanas o incluso meses, Hermione.  
No podría vivir con la tentación. Se preguntaba porque no se negó con su hermano, la respuesta fue sencilla; le conmovió en el alma la preocupación de Ron por ella, y por eso accedió. Accedió porque también moría por verla, no le eran suficientes los domingos de reunión en la madriguera, porque se había enamorado de ella y moría por probar sus labios, y hace unos minutos los había probado y era como alcanzar el cielo con las manos.  
"¿Como se sentirá hacerla mía? " se preguntó en voz alta, justo en ese momento, Fleur apareció en la puerta de la habitación.  
—¿A quien?  
—¿Quien que?  
— ¿Quien sega tuya?  
— Oh, nada. Cosas de gringotts. Me preguntaba que se sentiría tener una de las grandes cámaras que se encuentran en lo más profundo.  
— Lo siento. Amog, la cena esta segvida.  
— ¡Claro! Vamos.

La cena transcurrió en tranquilidad, salvo los intentos de palabras que trataba de emitir la pequeña Victoire.

Bill al terminar la cena, se levantó de su asiento y cargo a su pequeña, caminó con dirección a las escaleras y la habitación de la niña que quedaba al lado de la de Hermione. La luz ya estaba apagada, entró a la habitación de su hija, acostándola a su camita y deseándole buenas noches. Le dio un beso y se encaminó a la salida.  
Abrió un poco la puerta de Hermione, la cerró con recelo y se acercó a la cama de la chica. Hermione dormía boca arriba con los labios ligeramente abiertos, Bill se sentó a tientas en la cama, no estaba obscuro totalmente, un pequeño quinqué estaba encendido.  
Se acercó a los labios de Hermione y los beso, la chica en sueños besaba a alguien, a un pelirrojo, pero no veía su rostro. Así que decidió besar al hombre de su sueño mientras que en la realidad, estaba devolviendo el beso a Bill.  
Cuando el aire faltaba, Bill se separó a regañadientes de ella, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.  
Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla, camino de puntitas a la salida, sin percatarse de que la chica había despertado.  
—Bill…  
—Hermione…— El pelirrojo se giró y la observó, sintió culpa por lo que hacia a su propio hermano. Abrió y cerró la puerta muy rápido, justo en ese momento su esposa subía las escaleras, encontró a Bill cerca de la puerta de Hermione.  
— William, ¿Qué haces ahí?  
— Acosté a Victoire, ya me iba a la habitación, pero te escuché. ¿Cuando dices que te marchas con tus padres?  
— En dos días, entiende que esto nos segviga para arreglar y pensag en nuestros poblemas.  
— Las extrañare demasiado.  
— Nosotgas a ti, amog.  
Vayamos a dogmig.  
Se dirigieron a su habitación, el hermano de Ron no podía dormir con la maldita tentación de tener a la castaña a tan solo unos metros. Ese segundo beso le supo a gloria, amaba besarla, con dos veces y ya se había vuelto un adicto a sus labios.

La mañana era fresca, Hermione se levantó. Miró el despertador y como un rayo se dirigió a la ducha, no tardó mucho, se arregló y salió de la habitación, no sin antes ordenar la cama con su varita.  
Bajó a la planta baja y ahí estaba él, con el torso desnudo solo con los pantalones del pijama.  
—Buenos días, Bill. ¿Y Fleur?  
— Buenos días Hermione. Se fue temprano al banco, pero se llevó a mi hija con ella, la dejaría en la Madriguera. ¿Quieres desayunar?  
— Sí, gracias.  
— Siéntate, ¿Qué tal dormiste?  
— Bien, de maravilla diría yo. Hoy se marchó Ron y bueno, también Harry.  
— Sí, echaré de menos a mi hermano.  
— Bill, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
—¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?  
—¿Como que de qué? El beso de anoche.  
—¿Cual beso? ¿Te sientes bien?  
— Olvidaló. — Bill tenia una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, al igual que su hermano pequeño, adoraba ver rabiar a Hermione.  
— Me voy, ya no me da tiempo de desayunar.  
— Es una lastima. — Bill se giró por primera vez a mirarla, se acercó a ella, Hermione ordenaba su bolso.  
—Hermione.  
— Mandé. — Terrible error, al girarse, Bill la sorprendió y atrapó sus labios en un beso, sus movimientos eran sincronizados y sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección.  
—Bill…  
— Mmm.  
— Esto…esta …esta mal.  
— No…importa. Lo…lo prohibió es divertido. — continuaron con su beso, estaban cerca del sofá, y Bill la recostó en ese sitio, Hermione acariciaba la desnuda espalda de Bill, él acariciaba su cintura.  
— Bill. — lo separó de ella. — Me tengo que ir. — Se levantó y acomodó la ropa, tomó su bolso e ingresó a la chimenea. Bill se levantó y se fue a dar una fría ducha para que su "amigo" volviese a dormir.

¿Qué le sucedía con ese hombre? Ron se va y a la primera y ya se besuquea con su cuñado, algo mayor que ella, lo malo de la situación es que con cada beso, cada caricia, algo dentro de ella la hacía estremecer.  
Sintió disimuladamente la erección que rozaba con su vientre. ¿Que se sentiría tener esa parte, el miembro de Bill en su interior? ¿Por qué soñaba con pelirrojos? No sabía si eran su "adorado" Ron ó Bill.  
Esas fueron sus interrogantes mientras tuvo un tranquilo día de trabajo. Algo raro.

Bill regresaba a casa, tuvo un largo día en gringotts. Estaba sediento y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un recipiente con jugo de calabaza.  
Estaba cómodamente sentado en el comedor de la cocina, leía el profeta en donde una radiante Ginny salía, según la nota, ella y su equipo les estaba yendo de maravilla.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo levantar la mirada del periódico, se trataba de Hermione. Se le notaba cansada, él regresó a su lectura.

Hermione se empezaba a sentir incómoda con toda esa situación, no entendía porque Bill coqueteaba con ella aunque a Hermione le empezaba a gustar que él la besara.

Con algo de temor se acercó a donde Bill se encontraba, se aclaró la garganta a modo de anuncio.

— Hola Bill.  
— Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo te fue? Vamos, siéntate, ¿Gustas un poco de jugo de calabaza?

La chica se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado del pelirrojo, sonrió y Bill se dirigió a servir el jugo de calabaza.  
Regresó a su sitio, le acercó el zumo a la castaña cuando un pequeño accidente ocurrió.  
El zumo de calabaza se derramó en el regazo de la castaña. A simple vista pareciese que el mayor de los Weasley lo había hecho a propósito. Hermione dio un grito ahogado y él rápidamente se agachó, con una servilleta en la mano, listo para limpiar el jugo de las piernas de la chica.  
Él usó su dedo para limpiar un rastro de jugo haciendo su camino por la pierna desnuda de Hermione y se llevó el dedo a los labios. Antes de levantarse, le dio un rápido beso a Hermione justo en la entrepierna de la chica.  
— Descuida Bill. Iré a tomar una ducha. - La chica se sonrojó incomoda, se levantó y caminó con dirección a las escaleras.


	4. Bill fue el primero

**¡Hola!, ¿les esta gustando o de plano mejor la elimino? **

**Bueno, aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo, largo y también...**

**Este capitulo contiene "Lemmon", léanlo bajo su propio riesgo y criterio, yo solo les aviso.**

**besos :)**

* * *

Bill sólo sonrió, sabía que la ponía nerviosa y eso lo excitaba. Se quedó con la mirada perdida por el lugar en donde Hermione había desaparecido.

Acostado en su cama, pensaba en el momento que se había enamorado de ella, el día que comenzó a verla como una mujer, que le atraía, que la deseaba. "su interés por ella fue el verla nadando en el pequeño lago cerca de la madriguera, hacia algunos meses atrás. Quedó prendado de su belleza y sensualidad al verla en un sexy traje de baño, en ese instante él pensó que era solo lujuria, pero al ver lo feliz que ella y Ron se lo pasaban, le daban unos terribles ataques de celos, llegando al punto de desconcertar y ponerse en evidencia ante su mujer."

La voz de Fleur se escuchó por toda la casa, el pelirrojo se levantó y camino a la planta baja deslizando se con pesadez por las escaleras de madera.

—Amog, llegaste temprano. – Bill besó a su esposa y le ayudó con las pertenencias de la mujer. Las dejó sobre el mullido sillón, tomó a su pequeña y se sentó a hacerle cariños y mimos.

Fleur los observaba conmovida, de pronto sintió la necesidad de cambiar de idea y no irse a Francia, idea que deshecho. Sabía que necesitaban tiempo para pensar y aclarar sus problemas, no le agradaba el hecho de separar por un tiempo a Bill de Victoire, pero no tenía opción.

Mientras la rubia se dirigía a la cocina levitando tras ella las compras hechas en el callejón diagon, preguntó por Hermione.

—¿Dónde esta Hegmione? Desde anoche no la he visto.

— Arriba, dándose una ducha. La pobre se llenó de trabajo y esta agotada. Tal vez no tarde.

—Oh, que mal. Lástima que mañana me igue.

— Sí.

Minutos antes de que comenzarán a cenar, Hermione se reunió con ellos, saludó a Fleur y evitó cualquier tipo de contacto con Bill. Se dedicó a arrullar a la pequeña que estaba un poco inquieta, Bill la observaba absorto.

Cenaron en silencio, algunas veces Hermione y Bill se miraban, estaban sentados juntos, él buscó la mano de ella por debajo de la mesa y al encontrarla la sujeto con firmeza, ella lo observo con el ceño fruncido, no entendía porque lo hacia, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarse. Estuvieron un buen rato de esa forma.

—¿Qué tal su día? Bill, queguido, guecuerda que mañana Vicky y yo nos iguemos.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Fleur, se tensaron y su agarre se hizo más fuertes, se miraron por unos breves segundos.

—Bien, más que bien. — No se habían dado cuenta de que respondieron lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

— Sí, Fleur. Mañana las iré a dejar al aeropuerto en Londres.

—¿Aeropuerto? — Preguntó sorprendida la castaña.

— Sí, Hegmione. Vicky es muy pequeña para tasladores, el tren es opcional, pero el viaje es largo.

— Oh, esta bien.

Al cabo de una media hora después, se retiraron a dormir. Bill antes de subir le dio un beso a Hermione en los labios mientras que Fleur acostaba a la pequeña y revisaba su equipaje ya que partiría temprano.

—Bill…¿por qué lo hiciste?

—¿De qué hablas?

— De que me beses, no me siento cómoda con esto. ¡Dios! Tu hermano es mi novio.

—¿No lo notas?

—No– así sin más, la chica se separó del pelirrojo y se dirigió a su habitación provisional.

Altas horas de la noche y Hermione estaba acostada, leyendo como de costumbre. Aún no se había puesto la pijama, después de su ducha pensó que sería inapropiado el bajar con la ropa de dormir.

Bill no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, sentía la necesidad de estar con la castaña, el accidente que horas atrás había acontecido en la cocina lo utilizó para seducirla, pensaba que no había funcionado.

Cada vez que la besaba se enamoraba más de aquella chica que se encontraba a unos metros de ahí.

No lo soportaba, era ahora o nunca, la deseaba, pudo ver ese mismo sentimiento en ella, lo sentía cuando la besaba. Se levantó de la cama matrimonial, caminaba a hurtadillas hacia la puerta.

—¿Bill? ¿A dónde vas caguiño?– el pelirrojo se sobresaltó y giró hacia Fleur, estaba nervioso raro en él.

— iría a ver a Victoire. – mintió.

— Oh, amog. Es muy tagde, la bebe duegme.

— Sí, es mejor esperar hasta mañana.

Hermione salió del baño y decidió usar un camisón, no llevaba sostén, lo que más le apetecía era dormir, dormir y olvidarse de Bill y concentrarse en Ron porque lo amaba.

La mañana era fría, era un mar de gente en el aeropuerto, Bill cargaba las maletas y Fleur cargaba a su pequeña, el chico se sentía afectado por no ver a su pequeña durante varios días.

Al cabo de una hora entre tanto papeleo y documentación de equipaje, Fleur abordó el avión.

Bill se despidió de su pequeña y rubia bebé y de un beso en la mejilla de su aun esposa, le enfadaba la idea de que se marchara, pero pensó en Hermione y lo agradecía infinitamente.

Llegó por red flú a su casa después de haber comprado el desayuno en el callejón diagon. Dejó las compras en la cocina y subió al primer piso, caminó a su habitación.

Estaba por darse una ducha, una larga jornada lo esperaba en Gringotts. Se estaba desnudando con la puerta abierta, pensaba que Hermione seguía dormida por eso no se inmutó en cerrarla.

La castaña salió de su habitación, estaba en pijama justamente con ese sexy camisón que había usado para dormir. No sabía cual era el motivo, pero despertó con demasiada sed.

Caminaba por el pasillo, justo al pasar cerca de la habitación de Bill, se encontró con una muy sexy imagen del pelirrojo. Bill estaba en calzoncillos, no pudo evitar despegar la vista del bulto en los calzoncillos del hombre. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer la. Se despabilo y se dirigió a su habitación sin saber que Bill la había visto desde el espejo de su habitación y notó la penetrante mirada de ella a él, específicamente a su miembro, que se asomaba en su ropa.

El pelirrojo, totalmente desnudo ingresó a la regadera, su baño fue rápido ya que no podía perder tiempo.

Se arregló como de costumbre, bajó y se dirigió a la cocina, sacó los paquetes de las bolsas cafés de tipo súper macado muggle, y con su varita hizo que estuvieran listas para comerse.

Desayunó, se dirigió a la chimenea y a los pocos segundos fue envuelto por las llamas.

Pensaba que sí se alejaba por un tiempo de Hermione, las cosas cambiarían.

Hermione estaba lista para dirigirse al ministerio, sintió una rara sensación cuando supo que Bill ya se había marchado a trabajar y no le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento ni despedido. Se dirigió a la cocina y se dio cuenta que su desayuno ya estaba preparado, le agradeció internamente al hombre.

Desayunó y realizó el mismo ritual para llegar al ministerio.

El día estuvo lleno de pergaminos, juntas con el personal del departamento donde laboraba.

—¡Dios! ¿Cuándo terminaremos con esto? – se quejó con Sally, una compañera del lugar.

— Hasta que los tontos aprueben esa ley, y recuerda que estamos trabajando en la próxima. Tenemos que presionar los como tú nos has dicho. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Has estado rara esta semana?

— Extraño a Ron, ya quiero que vuelva.

—¿Sigues en la casa de tu cuñado, no?

— Sí, pero me siento incómoda.

—¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, Sally. A veces odio a Ron y al estúpido momento en que se le ocurrió pedir que me quedara ahí.

—¿Además? Sabes que a parte de Ginny, tú y yo no guardamos secretos. Te conozco, hay algo más.

— No, eso es todo.

— Hermione…

— Ash, esta bien. Creo que me gusta mi cuñado.

—¿Qué?

— Nos hemos estado besando, pero es que él coquetea conmigo.

—¡Merlín! Tú y Bill, ¿sólo se han besado, verdad?

— Sí, Sally. Pero hoy en la mañana lo vi en calzoncillos.

— Hermione Granger, eres una pervertida. — Sally sonreía. — Lo mejor será que si no quieres caer a sus encantos, es mejor que regreses a tu casa. Inventa algo a Ron.

— Seguiré tu consejo. Gracias Sally.

Después de varias horas, Hermione regresaba a casa, fue un alivio no encontrar a Bill.

Se sentó a descansar pensando en lo vivido durante estos días, lo que Sally le había aconsejado. Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Bill llegaba.

— Hermione…

— Hola.

—¿Tienes hambre? Te deje comida preparada.

— Un poco, pero antes, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿ Qué sucede? – se dirigió a sentarse junto a ella.

— Regresare a mi casa.

— No puedes, Ron me mataría si lo permito.

— No te lo estoy preguntando, sólo es un aviso.

— Ya te dije que no, punto. Ahora ve a comer.

— Tú no me permites nada, yo no soy nada tuyo salvo tu futura cuñada, ni siquiera a Ron le pido permiso para hacer lo que quiera.

— Será porque él no tiene el control de la situación. Y aquí, yo tengo el control y ya te dije que de aquí no sales. – antes de que ella respondiera algo, Bill la besó, fue de manera ruda para después pasar a un beso cargado de pasión. Ella forcejeaba para que la soltara, pero algo en su interior llamado deseo la hizo responder el beso.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se volvieron a besar, ahora más tranquilos, lento. Ella acariciaba su espalda, algo le decía que lo detuviera, pero también que siguiera y llegará hasta el final.

Bill comenzó desabrochando su blusa, la arrojó lejos, observaba maravillado el busto de Hermione, sus pechos que estaban aprisionados por el sostén. Besó su clavícula para ir bajando a sus senos, la abrazó y buscaba el broche de la prenda. Hermione sintió cuando su sostén se desprendía y el pelirrojo lo deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo dejando expuestos sus pezones.

Ella se acercó a besarlo de nuevo, de forma salvaje, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Bill. Bajó sus manos hacia el pecho del hombre y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, sacándola rápidamente y arrojándola lejos. Juntaron sus cuerpos desnudos, deseándose más y más, Bill besaba su cuello recostándola en el mullido sofá sin preocuparse de que alguien llegara por la chimenea. Hermione gemía y no dejaba de acariciar la blanca espalda de su amante. Él mordía sus hombros, su cuello; volvió a bajar a los pechos de la mujer y mordía los pezones, en ocasiones cerraba su boca alrededor de ellos y los chupaba.

Hermione bajó sus manos al pantalón del chico, desabrochando la prenda, bajando los pantalones, Bill dejó por un momento la tarea que tenía con sus pechos para ayudar a Hermione con sus propios pantalones, era tanta la necesidad que bajaron la prenda junto con los bóxer de Bill dejando al descubierto su duro e imponente pene.

La chica abrió un poco la boca y se mojó los labios, Bill sólo la observaba.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Bill se dirigía de nuevo a ella.

— Me fascina.

Volvieron a besarse, él sacaba la falda y no se demoró en sacar las pantaletas.

—Mmmm, maldición Bill. –suspiró la chica.

—Hermione… te deseo…– jadeó Bill.

— Bill… dios… te necesito.

—¿Donde…donde me …me…necesitas?

—Dentro…dentro de…mí.

El chico no demoró en hacerlo, abrió las piernas de su chica, se situó entre ellas y con ayuda de su mano dirigió su pene a la entrada de ella, entró hasta el fondo, pensando que ella ya había estado con Ron.

—¡Ahhhh! Maldición. — Hermione gritó y arañó la espalda de Bill debido al dolor de sentir como él desgarraba su virginidad. Fue un dolor de placer, dolor en fin de cuentas, pero se iba haciendo placentero.

—¿Eres virgen?

— Era, eres el primero.

Bill continuó con su trabajo de satisfacer a su ahora mujer.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos para que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro.

Minutos después entraba y salía de ella, eran rápidas, placenteras y profundas embestidas.

—Mmmm, más rápido Bill. ¡Oh sí! Mmm. — Hermione gemía, gritaba, arañaba la blanca espalda de Bill, eso era música para los oídos del pelirrojo.

Los dos sintieron una fuerte descarga en sus sexos, por fin tenían su ansiado orgasmo. La castaña gritó de placer al sentir la caliente invasión del semen de Bill quemándole el vientre.

—¡Merlín! — suspiraron. Bill no salió de ella, comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella acariciaba su melena, estaban bañados en sudor acostados en el pequeño sofá. Se quedaron dormidos en esa posición, Bill aun continuaba dentro de ella, se olvidaron de todos y de todo, en esa habitación con olor a sexo solo existían ellos dos.

Estaban recostados, el tener sexo los había dejado agotados, después de dos horas de haberlo hecho, Hermione estaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Bill y lo acariciaba, Bill hacia lo mismo con la melena castaña.

—Bill…esto no pudo haber sucedido.

—¿Te arrepientes, Hermione?

—De alguna manera, pero también te deseaba, bueno, aún lo hago, me gustas mucho, pero yo amo a Ron. — Esa respuesta dejo pensando al pelirrojo mayor, no se la esperaba.

—Lo mejor es que yo me regrese a mi apartamento. Lejos de ti.

—No, Hermione. Eso no será necesario. Además, Ron me pidió cuidarte y eso haré. También me gustas demasiado, ¿No lo notas? Me vuelves loco de deseo. Hacerte el amor, y bueno, haber sido el primero fue lo mejor de la vida.

Bill la cargó y se dirigieron completamente desnudos a la habitación que compartía con su esposa.

La recostó en las blancas sábanas y el se acostó del otro lado.

— Creo que alguien tiene que lavar un sofá.

— ¿De qué hablas, Bill?

— Dejamos manchado un sofá.

— Pero si no comimos nada.

— Bueno, comer alimentos no, pero cuando te hice mía…

— Ya entendí. Mañana lo limpiaremos con un hechizo. – depositó un beso en los labios de Bill.

Él tomó eso como una señal. Se sumergió bajo las sabanas y bajó a la entrepierna de la chica.

Ella abrió los ojos como plato, pero se sintió desfallecer al sentir como Bill exploraba esa zona con su lengua, ella hiperventilaba. Poco a poco, Bill subió a su vientre, agradeció al cielo que ella estuviera desnuda, se detuvo en sus pechos, los miró por unos segundos y comenzó a mamar de ellos mientras ella se aferraba a las sábanas y su cuerpo se arqueaba.

—Maldición Bill.

—¿Qué? ¿Me quieres dentro de ti?

—Sí, ahora.

Bill no perdió tiempo y entró en ella suavemente haciéndola rogar por más.

Bill se movía un poco más rápido, era la segunda vez para Hermione, los movimientos eran tibios, sintió en lo más profundo el pene de Bill.

—¡Merlín! Adoro sentirte en mi interior.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te encanta que te lo meta hasta dentro?

—¡Sí! Quiero estar arriba y saber que se siente.

Hicieron el cambio, con lo que el pene erecto de Bill rozó zonas a las que antes no tenía tan buen acceso y que eran muchísimo más sensibles. Y Hermione descubrió que era muchísimo más divertido estar arriba, moviendo sus caderas arriba, abajo, hacia un lado, hacia el otro, en círculos, cambiando de ritmo, mientras debajo de ella tenía a Bill que le agarraba el trasero para ayudar a sus movimientos fuesen sincronizados.

—¡Ah! ¡Oh, Santo Merlín! Me vengo, Bill me siento morir.

— Yo también me voy a correr, Mione. ¡Mmmm! ¡Ah, esto es el cielo!

Entre gemidos, volvieron a cambiar de posición, Bill la penetraba más fuerte, ella se aferraba a sus hombros y él la besaba para ahogar los gritos de placer, bajaba de sus labios a su cuello y volvía atrapar sus labios. Se vivieron juntos y debido a que Hermione sentía una explosión en su interior cuando Bill eyaculaba dentro de ella.

Bill salió de ella y se acostó a su lado.

— Fue maravilloso. Eres única, Hermione.

— Puedo decir lo mismo. – Bostezaba la chica acurrucándose en el desnudo pecho de su amante.

"Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, William Weasley" pensó la chica mientras el sueño la vencía, él la rodeó entre sus brazos dejándose llevar por el sueño que también lo embargaba.


	5. El regreso de Ron

**_El regreso de Ron_**

**Hey, ¿existe alguien del otro lado aun? Entiendo que la mayoría me odie, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo este fic, pero, tengo una buena noticia:**

**Ya esta terminado con todo y epilogo, la duda, es ¿quieren capítulos largos, subir dos al día, o nos vamos de poco a poco? Lo dejo a su elección.**

**No tengo idea de si la mayoría del "Lemmon" que incluye es bueno, aun soy nueva escribiendo esas escenas. Los leo... **

* * *

Un nuevo día les daba la bienvenida, la pareja yacía en la cama regalándose tiernos besos.

Bill estaba sobre ella con su miembro dentro de la intimidad de Hermione. Los volvía locos el estar juntos, el hacer el amor se había vuelto una adicción para ambos.

— mmm, te quiero Bill.

— Yo te deseo, te quiero sólo para mí.

Fundiéndose en un beso largó y profundo.

Después de haberse entregado a sus más bajos deseos, Hermione y Bill se encontraban en la cocina preparando el desayuno para ambos.

La chica estaba tan concentrada levitando y revolviendo ingredientes que no se inmutó cuando el pelirrojo la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos en la cintura y depositando pequeños besos en su cuello.

—¡Bill! ¡Me asustaste!

— Lo siento bonita, no me puedo contener de besar a mi mujer.

— Entiendo, pero hace una hora que lo hicimos. No soy una máquina sexual, William Weasley.

— Pero, eres la mujer que me vuelve loco de deseo. Quisiera hacerte mía día y noche. Diario si es posible.

— Bobo, qué cosas dices. Yo también lo deseo.

La chica se giró y atrapó los labios de Bill sumergiéndose en un beso lento, largo.

Él no pudo evitar subir a la chica a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad y ahora lo hacían de forma desesperada, queriéndose devorar mutuamente. Ella continuaba sentada en la mesita, tenía sus piernas al rededor de la cintura del pelirrojo hombre, enterraba sus manos en su crecida melena.

Podía sentir la erección de su hombre, gustaba de rozarce con esa parte de la anatomía. Comenzó desabrochando los pantalones y cuando bajó la cremallera del pantalón los deslizó hasta abajo de las rodillas de Bill, los pantalones llevaban incluidos la última prenda de color negro que cubría el pene de Bill.

Él por su parte, cegado por el deseo, sólo abrió un poco los de su mujer, deslizó un poco su ropa íntima, y entró en ella, penetrándola intensamente. Bill empujaba adelante y atrás su miembro, volviendo loca a la chica que tenía con él, ella se aferraba a su espalda gimiendo. Se escuchaba la madera crujir debido a la intensidad con que la penetraba llevándola al cielo y regresando. Sintió la fuerte mordida en su hombro cuando el orgasmo terminaba y la eyaculaba, llenándola con su esencia, volviéndola a hacer suya.

Hermione sólo lo abrazaba, en la cocina se escuchaban sus rápidas respiraciones y pequeños jadeos.

Minutos después se limpiaron y arreglaron sus ropas terminando con el desayuno, listos para disfrutarlo.

Ese día por la noche, acostados y vestidos, en la cama matrimonial de Bill, Hermione le acariciaba el cabello pensando en lo vivido.

— Bill…

— Dime preciosa.

— Creo que deberíamos aclarar esto.

— Te deseo, tú lo haces, listo. ¿Contenta?

— Debemos de poner límites.

— ¿Para querernos?

— Bill, yo amo a tu hermano. No lo pienso dejar porque estoy totalmente segura que tú no dejarás a Fleur.

— Tienes razón, no la dejare, esta mi hija, ella no lo merece.

— No me gusta el papel de amante.

— Hermosa, no eres mi amante. Eres mi novia, mi mujer.

—¿Qué? Te has vuelto loco.

— Fleur y yo tenemos problemas.

— Lo sé, no quiero pensar que yo soy la culpable sí nos descubren.

— Nadie lo descubrirá, es nuestro secreto.

— Creo que estoy enamorándome de un pelirrojo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quien?

— Un pelirrojo de melena larga con aire de rockero, que no para hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

— Ese soy yo.

— Te odio.

— No tengo la culpa de ser tan sexy. - Bill se estiró y besó a la castaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron estaba sentado con una taza de café caliente, a su lado estaba Harry.

—¿Se lo propondrás? — Preguntó Harry.

— Sí, nos casaremos después de que tú y Ginny lo hagan.

— Te felicito. Es un gran paso.

— La amo, Harry. No puedo vivir sin ella.

—¿Ya has comprado el anillo?

—Sí, quería proponérselo antes de irme, pero, me arrepentí al instante.

—¿Por?

— Pensé que no era el momento adecuado, además, Bill llegó por ella.

— Hablando de él. Fleur y él tienen problemas, ¿No?

— Sí, pero es lo único que sé. Bill y ella tienen problemas y ella los soluciona yéndose a Francia con sus padres.

— No puedo esperar por regresar, Ron.

— Lo sé. Ya te quieres casar con Ginny.

— Sí.

Su charla se vio interrumpida gracias a que apareció Colette, una chica auror. Había un ataque hacia el equipo de Aurores en donde estaba el campamento. Salieron a toda prisa, lanzando hechizos y maldiciones.

Fue una ardua pelea, lograron detener a unos cuantos, pero aun faltaba el líder de esos tipos, pronto llegarían a él.

El primer mes pasó volando, el resto de los Weasley empezaba a regresar a casa.

Una tarde, Molly había llegado a Shell Cottage encontrando a Hermione. La mujer se sorprendió de verla ahí.

—…ya sabe, ideas de Ron. Teme que me suceda algo.

— Mi hijo te ama, querida. Es muy bonito de su parte ese gesto hacia ti. - la castaña sintió una opresión en el pecho. Ron no se merecía ser engañado.

— Lo sé, Molly. Quiero regresar a mi casa, pero Bill prometió a Ron cuidarme.

— Sí, ya lo creo. ¿En dónde esta mi nieta y Fleur?

— Hace un mes que están en Francia.

— ¿Bill y tú han estado un mes juntos y solos?

— Sí, pero casi no nos vemos. Demasiado trabajo. Bueno, Molly me tengo que ir, fue un placer verla. Salude a todos de mi parte.

— Lo haré querida.

Ya en su oficina, Hermione pensaba en lo vivido este último mes, ella y Bill mantenían relaciones constantemente. Eran muy pasionales a la hora de hacerlo, llegando a consumar el acto hasta dos o tres veces.

Una lechuza llamó su atención, estaba en su escritorio. Le dio un poco de agua y comida.

El ave traía una carta, eran noticias de Ron.

Hermione sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Engañaba a Ron con su propio hermano. Hermione aún amaba con su alma al pelirrojo menor de los Weasley.

Con manos temblorosas y con un nudo en la garganta abrió y leyó la carta de su novio.

**"Hermione:**

**Esta misión es algo dura, pero no difícil, tal vez no tarde mucho en regresar. Te tengo una sorpresa.**

**¿Como estas? Saluda a Bill de mi parte, espero que te este tratando y cuidando como si fuera yo.**

**Me tengo que ir, pero sabes que te amo y extraño. Harry esta de maravilla. No me extiendo más.**

**Te amo.**

**PD: no respondas a esta carta, nuestra ubicación no es fija, el ave ya no regresa conmigo.**

**Tu rey, Ron Weasley. "**

La mujer se sintió desfallecer, las palabras de Ron dolían y se clavaban como puñales en su alma.

Él no merecía esto, decidió irse de Shell Cottage antes de que esta situación llegara más lejos. No hablaría con Bill, se iría y él sería un pequeño desliz en su vida.

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, pero, no contaba con el hecho de que en su interior se había engendrado la prueba y resultado de esa infidelidad.

Ron junto a Harry y el resto del equipo recibían excelentes noticias, la misión llegaba a su fin. Lograron capturar al grupo de mortifagos alemanes.

Ron no cabía de felicidad, estaba loco por ver a Hermione.

Un traslador los esperaba para llevarlos de regreso al ministerio.

Los Aurores empacaron sus pertenencias, todos con sendos rostros de alegría. Harry había prometido casarse con Ginny en cuanto él pusiera un pie en Londres.

La castaña sacó sus pertenencias de la casa de Bill, él aún no llegaba y por lo que habían platicado, tardaría más de lo normal.

Ingresó a la chimenea y pronunció el nombre de su hogar siendo envuelta a los pocos segundos por las llamas verdes.

Aterrizó en su chimenea, la misma por donde hacia casi un mes despedido a Ron. Salió y se sacudió, caminaba con dirección a su habitación cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—¿Ron?

—¿Así es como recibes a tu futuro esposo después de un mes de no verlo?

— ¿Futuro esposo?

— Sí, princesa. Hermione, ¿Te gustaría ser mi mujer para siempre?

— Oh, ¡Merlin! — ella se acercó a besarlo, abrazarlo, reconocer sí era él. Después del beso lo observó maravillada.

—¡Sí!

—sí, ¿Qué, Mione?

— Sí quiero ser tu esposa, quiero ser tuya por siempre.

Ron la besó efusivamente tal y como su ahora prometida lo había hecho, la llevó a la habitación con la intención de hacerla suya.

La habitación estaba en total oscuridad teniendo como fondo los sonidos de besos y gemidos, jadeos y palabras de amor. Ron estaba sobre Hermione, moviendo su cuerpo adelante y atrás, besando el cuello de la castaña. Ella acariciaba su espalda, rasguñando esa parte de Ron al sentir las fuertes embestidas de su prometido, del amor de su vida.

Culminaron el acto con Ron llenándola con su esencia. Inmediatamente se retiró de ella, acostándose del otro lado de la cama.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

— Instinto.

— Estuve todo el mes con Bill. Hoy me llegó tu carta.

— Algo me decía que estarías aquí. Estábamos muy lejos, esa carta tuvo que haber llegado hace dos semanas.

— Te amo, mi amor.

— Te amo demasiado, Mione. Moriría si te pierdo.

— No me perderás.

— Quiero anunciarlo mañana en la madriguera. Mañana es la boda de mi hermana.

— Cierto, no lo recordaba. Claro, anunciemos que nos casaremos. - Ella quería olvidar todo lo que le recordará a Bill y lo que sucedió durante su estancia de un mes en aquel lugar.

Tenía un punto de comparación con los dos hermanos; Bill lo hacia de forma salvaje, pasional. Ron era demasiado tierno, la trataba como una figura de porcelana temiendo romperla.

Quería convertirse en la esposa de Ron y olvidar lo que sucedió, cosa que no sería sencilla.

Bill llegaba a el refugio como era llamado Shell Cottage. Llamó a Hermione y no escuchaba respuesta alguna, decidió subir a la que era la habitación provisional de la mujer.

Revisó cajones, puertas, no encontró ningún rastro de ella.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estas?

Caminó de un lado para otro, conteniendo las ganas de golpear y patear muebles.


End file.
